


Flames of War

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Generification, Identity Erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Fjorm becomes a vessel for Múspell's flames, ready to ignite the world in fire once more.
Kudos: 7





	Flames of War

After the war between Múspell and Nifl had been halted, things gradually returned to how they had been before. The two kingdoms, serving as polar opposites, were now living side by side once more. Tensions were still fairly high due to the evil king’s actions, but thanks to the people of Askr, relations were on their way to recovery.  
  
It was for that reason that the princess of Nifl, Fjorm, found herself in the castle once belonging to the mad king himself, now occupied by his lone daughter. By her side was the mysterious Summoner, who had aided her and her allies in the war using the firearm-like relic that had stopped the king’s regenerative abilities as well. As Askr was far too busy with their own war with Embla, the Order of Heroes thought that it would be more appropriate to send one of their agents to serve as a mediator between the two nations.  
  
“I’m sorry that you had to come out all this way, just to help us out once more.” The blonde princess smiled gently, as the hooded helper nodded softly. “Still one of few words, letting others speak on your behalf. Very well, I can read your expression despite this.” She continued, feeling safe with the summoner at her side.  
  
The massive doors leading into the Múspell throne room opened up, revealing a spacious chamber inhabited by a lone pink-haired girl, who looked frankly unbecoming in the enormous armor that she had donned ever since her father’s demise. “You’ve come, Princess of Nifl. You brought a guest along as well. I would advise that the Breidablik goes unused while we discuss the matters between our kingdoms. I do not wish to see us come to blows yet again.”  
  
“Laevatein. I must ask you something before we proceed with these negotiations.” Fjorm asked, prompting the girl in the massive armor to tilt her head slightly. “Before I requested the summoner’s presence, my scouts found a company of your soldiers imposing on our territory. Not only that, but they seemed to bear the same kind of flame that your father once did. As far as I understand, you’ve done your best to refrain from using it. Can you perhaps explain this oddity?”  
  
The tanned girl narrowed her eyes. “That’s…” She muttered under her breath, a bit of confusion leaking its way through. “No, it couldn’t be. It was supposed to be sealed away after everything we had gone through. Everyone it had devoured. So…”   
  
“...Laevatein?” The princess from Nifl seemed just a little worried as she approached the throne, the summoner sticking by her side to avoid any kind of complications.   
  
Unfortunately for the icy princess, the way that she approached the throne served to herald her downfall. The second she arrived at the steps before the king’s former seat, she suddenly saw a light brightening at her feet. Not a single one of the people present in the room were prepared for what came next.  
  
Instantly, the blonde woman fell to her knees. She could feel a burning sensation spreading through her body, causing her to gasp loudly as sweat poured down the sides of her face. “W-What sort of… T-Trickery is this..? Is this your doing, Laevatein..? R-Revenge for what befell your sister..?”  
  
“N-Nothing of the sort, Fjorm! Get up and get away from that circle, you don’t know what harm it could do to you!” Laevatein shouted as she carefully drew her blades, taking slow and deliberate steps towards the circle that was slowly brightening at the overheating girl’s knees…  
  
Only to be faced with the barrel of Breidablik. “Summoner, stand aside! She’s in mortal peril, I do not intend to harm her, I’m merely arming myself in case something terrible happens!” She shouted, clear panic in her voice.  
  
Not that Fjorm could hear any of that. She was far too busy trying to cope with the sweltering heat running through her. She had never felt a heat this awful before. Not even when she was facing down the mad king of Múspell himself. It was so intense that she could hardly see anything, with the sweat and tears that crept down her body evaporating into steam moments later…  
  
“You… You have a good body, Princess.” A malicious and booming voice filled her mind, as the flames started torching down her memories. “A perfect body for our kind. A perfect body that can serve as the vessel for the Flames of Múspell. Submit to our needs, and stand tall as the new queen…” The voice echoed throughout her head, leaving little room for her to try and focus on anything else.  
  
It was far too hot. So hot that the princess didn’t even notice that her clothes were being completely burnt into ash, leaving her utterly naked as the circle at her knees continued to glow brighter yet brighter. “What… What’s… S-Stop it…” She muttered, her eyes flickering between the two other humans in the room. The utter expression of panic on her face made it clear to the strange duo that she didn’t know anything about what was going on.  
  
The summoner looked to the dark-skinned ‘ruler’, who slowly lifted her blade above her head. “I… Believe I understand… She’s been taken over by the essence of the kingdom itself. If we allow her to keep within this circle, she’ll be consumed from the inside. The one known as Fjorm will cease to be, and the only thing that will remain will be Múspell itself. If you will allow me one final act of cruelty, Summoner, let me take her life and prevent this from happening…” Her voice was dripping with sadness, indicating that she didn’t want to do this.  
  
And yet, despite her plea, the summoner refused. The firearm-shaped relic remained pointed at her, now swirling with the smallest bits of icy energy. They were willing to fire off a projectile made from the Rite of Frost, just to stop the new regent. “Summoner…”  
  
Fjorm was struggling to the best of her ability, even as she was faced with the sword of her enemy hanging above her head. “No… Don’t…” She muttered faintly, her eyes flickering between red and blue colors as her head felt like it could melt apart and leave nothing behind in mere moments. She was overheating all over, and it was all thanks to the incredible struggle she was putting up from within.  
  
“Cease your struggle, Princess. Let us take your body and remold it to better suit the kingdom you belong to. Become Múspell, abandon Nifl. The worthless kingdom that you never had a chance of fixing.” The demanding voice got louder as the flames within started to burn away at everything, whether it was her actual body or her soul. It was enough to make her scream out in pain, making her writhe on the ground in excruciating pain…  
  
The summoner and the regent looked to one another, as the latter made one last plea. “Summoner, please!” Yet the white-garbed one refused to back down, believing in the young woman’s power. The same power that had let her endure everything up till this point…  
  
“Summoner... “ Fjorm muttered weakly, as she reached out towards the white-robed one. She didn’t have the power to get back up on her feet, especially as she started seeing visions of fire immolating her from the outside. “Please... Help…”  
  
It didn’t seem as if the summoner heard her… but the voice of the flames within her certainly did. “They will not help you. They see you as a lost cause. Scrap to be executed and thrown away. All because you have a body fit for us.” It spoke up, this time using a much more gentle tone despite the authority it carried.   
  
“N-No, They wouldn’t… I… I can still…” The weakened and burning princess muttered as she tried to stand up, her vision growing darker little by little. The whites in her eyes were turning black from the intense burning away at her...   
  
Yet, all she could do was fall right back down on her chest. “You can do nothing, Princess of Nifl. Burn away with the remnants of your resistance, as your last hope refuses to help you. Let your despair consume you, and lead to your rebirth as our vessel. It’s the only thing you are good for now.”   
  
The voice inside of her head… It was getting harder and harder to fight back against it. Even worse, the more she tried to resist, the more of her mind was turning into ash. She… She just wanted to ensure peace between the two nations. Or…  
  
Was… Was that really what she had come here to do? It was hard to tell. It was hard to tell anything, as the last remnants of her memories turned into nothing more than dust that was consumed by the pyres that filled her mind. “What… What am I..?” The blonde girl muttered under her breath, to the point where nobody could hear it, not even herself.  
  
“You are a vessel. Nothing more. Nothing less.” The voice spoke up once more, as the flames slowly burned away the rest of her former self, leaving little behind. Only ashes that made up her thoughts.  
  
The nameless blonde nodded in response to the voice from the flames, thoughts gradually filling her mind as they were pulled out of the fires. “I am… A vessel. Nothing more, nothing less.” She repeated, her eyes completely void of any emotion.  
  
“You are Múspell. The Flames of War. You will raze the world to the ground and let it be reborn through warfare.” The voice continued, only to be drowned out by the flames. It didn’t need to say anything else, as the nameless blonde’s new role in life had been firmly cemented after her old life and mind was turned to ash.  
  
The blonde nodded once more as her eyes turned into flames. “I am Múspell. The Flames of War.” She repeated, feeling power filling her body.  
  
Laevatein and the Summoner had just been watching Fjorm, each of them worried for her sake in each their own way. The former because of the cruel fate that would befall her, the latter because of the relationship that had grown between them over the last few months. Both of them seemed to be relieved as she gradually got back up onto her feet, seemingly having recovered from the pain that had wracked her way through her body.  
  
That relief didn’t last long, as the pink-haired girl immediately noticed something incredibly wrong with the Nifl Princess. “Summoner. I take back what I said. You will want to use Breidablik now if you want to keep your life.” She stated, firmly gripping the handle of her blades as she backed away slowly…  
  
“That meager weapon will not save them.” The woman once known as Fjorm stated as her eyes flared a bright and fiery red. “The warriors that you have at your disposal will not be able to tame the Flames of War. Nor will they be quenched by an insignificant successor like her.” She continued, glaring in the armored girl’s direction.  
  
Before the two spectators had a moment to breathe, a jet of flames shot up from the floor, utterly covering up the blonde woman. The last parts of her former self were being incinerated before their very eyes, as the blonde colors of her hair and her tenderly beige skin gave way to something more appropriate for her new role. Something rough. Something domineering. Something fit for Múspell.  
  
As the embers died down, a new woman stood in place of the young princess. A woman carrying the weight of an entire kingdom. A woman, whose skin was as dark as the coals she burned her enemies upon. A woman with deep red hair, the color of the flames that would incinerate any resistance. A woman draped a dress that was as seethrough as a veil, leaving little to the imagination much like how transparent her desires were. A woman who wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn, starting with the two standing in front of her.  
  
“I am Múspell. The Flames of War. Kneel before me, or I will incinerate your souls until there’s nothing left.” The woman made her threat clear as the flames gathered in her palms, displaying but a small amount of her power…  
  
Laevatein grit her teeth in the face of the woman who had become an avatar of her Kingdom, as she tightened her grip on her blades. “You must be stopped. Summoner, forgive me, but I can stay my blade no longer!” The young monarch cried out as she tried to swing both of her weapons towards the charred woman, intending to make things quick so that she wouldn’t suffer under the flames’ influence for too long…  
  
Only for a pair of thin swords to block the course of her weapons, swatting them aside with ease. “Pathetic. And you claim yourself to be a ruler of Múspell?” The former princess spat on the ground as she lifted both her blades, pointing them straight at the short monarch’s throat. “I should make you perish, let you be reborn in the flames of the kingdom you’ve neglected. However…” She paused, as she turned her gaze towards the one clad in white.  
  
“You. Give me that weapon of yours.” Múspell pointed one of her blades straight at the Summoner, who instinctively pointed the Breidablik back at her, frozen energies gathering at the muzzle. “You still refuse to give in? Very well. Allow me to show you where you’ve gone wrong.”   
  
As soon as she finished speaking, another pillar of flames started to consume the Summoner, leaving them to be practically burnt alive by the localized inferno. “SUMMONER!” The brown-skinned girl cried out, only for the blade still aimed her throat to push against her skin. She could feel the pure contempt leaking off the metal, preventing her from moving even a single step.  
  
The would-be-monarch was forced to watch as the flames died down, leaving a completely naked Summoner standing in their place. She had been disrobed, revealing a rather curvaceous body that had been hidden underneath the thick robes. Due to her preferred way of keeping quiet, nobody had noticed that one of the commanding officers of the Order of Heroes was a woman...   
  
A fact that pleased Múspell quite a lot, as the tanned avatar approached the naked Summoner. Just getting close to her was enough to make the latter feel the heat overwhelm her, causing her to let out quite a few pleasure-filled gasps. “This is your punishment for disobedience, Summoner. An eternity of servitude to Múspell, filled with pleasure that you will never climax from. If you had just obeyed, you would’ve been able to get the sweet release you crave. But now…”  
  
The Summoner let out a scream as she felt the flesh right above her pussy searing thanks to the dark-skinned woman’s hand sinking her fingers into it. Moments later, she pulled her hand back to reveal a familiar crest having been engraved in her skin, branding her as the property of Múspell. The first of many to be claimed by the new ruler…  
  
Almost instantly, the branding began to change the Summoner. Her skin took on the same tanned shade as the former monarch, her hair changed from a gentle and unremarkable brown to a tender and submissive red, and her assets which were already plenty impressive started growing outward. She was not a soldier nor anything of worth. Merely an asset that had been claimed by Múspell, a toy that would serve to amuse her…  
  
Given the moans that left her mouth moments later and the juices that began to dribble down the side of her thigh, she seemed to take to her new role of property quite well. A role that Laevatein was against quite heavily. “You will pay for this… You will-”  
  
“Enough of your resistance, infidel.” Múspell narrowed her eyes as she practically disappeared and reappeared before the young girl’s eyes, forcing her hand straight onto the latter’s face. “Begone. And be reborn.” Her voice was firm and commanding, as a massive flame started to spread from her palm onto the young girl.  
  
The pink-haired monarch was forced to let out a scream as all of her armor simultaneously melted right then and there, leaving her just as naked as the Summoner. Not for long, however, as the flames spread across her meager body covering her up from the outside. The sound of the fires being stoked by the avatar of the warmongering kingdom soon drowned out the girl’s screams, silencing her for the last time.  
  
As the flames died down, the monarch had disappeared. In her place was a soldier dressed in deep black armor, the ashes left behind by her autonomy. The armor was formfitting, yet it covered up everything important. You could tell that she was once a girl based on her face and the subtle way her chest pushed outward, but that was just a secondary part of her persona at this point.  
  
“What do you command, Milord.” A monotonous voice came from Laevatein’s lips as she kneeled before the skimpily dressed woman, both of her weapons laying on the ground as she showed her utter and absolute devotion towards the one who had burned away all signs of her resistance.  
  
Múspell smirked as she beckoned the girl to stand up, prompting her to do so with both of her swords at attention. “Gather up the remaining guards. We will start our march on Nifl in the morning.”  
  
“It will be so, Milord.” The girl once known as Laevatein acknowledged her commands as she marched out of the throne room, leaving the new ruler all alone with her favorite toy.  
  
A toy that needed to be put to use quite soon…  
  
\---  
  
“I am Lucina of Ylisse, Daughter of Chrom. I believe that… Wait, you’re-”  
  
“I’m Nephenee. I’ll fight alongside y’all- W-wait, hold on-”  
  
The two heroes from other worlds had begun to introduce themselves in response to the calls from the Breidablik, but they hadn’t expected to be summoned into a fire-lit chamber, especially one as dark as this one. They also hadn’t expected to be faced with what looked like their summoner on her knees, sitting between another woman’s legs.  
  
“Welcome, Heroes from another world. Surrender your weapons and join the offensive.” Múspell commanded, a little blush on her cheeks as she squeezed her thighs down on the woman pushing her face up against her crotch.  
  
The blue-haired princess was not about to obey the words of a lunatic like the one sitting on the throne before her. “I refuse! Release our Summoner this instant, or you will taste steel!” She shouted, bringing forth the holy weapon she had brought with her through time.  
  
“I-I won’t do that, no! Yer… I-I mean, you’re insane!” Nephenee agreed as she brandished her lance, pointing towards the skimpily dressed avatar.  
  
Múspell tilted her head. “I didn’t ask.” She stated plainly as a pair of screams echoed throughout the chamber, caused by the infernal pillars that quickly started to envelop the two heroes. “I told you. Join the offensive. Your independence is not necessary.”  
  
As the flames died down, another pair of practically faceless female soldiers stood side by side, each of them draped in the exact same kind of armor that had been covering the young former monarch. The only way to tell them apart was the length and color of their hair, as they both saluted their new ruler. “Hail Múspell.” They cried out in unison as they turned towards the exit to the chamber, leaving to join the other forces that had already amassed outside the castle…  
  
The Avatar of the kingdom laughed from the depths of her heart as she looked down at the redheaded Summoner between her legs. “You’ve done well, Summoner. Bringing the heroes from their worlds into ours, so that they can join my forces. Do you know what this means?”   
  
Her pet shook her head, a red blush covering her cheeks alongside a few trails of the ruler’s juices slowly rolling down her pretty face. She still did not speak, far too consumed by her own lust at this point to do anything but obey orders.  
  
“Enjoy your reward, Summoner. Keep up the good work, and you may experience this again in the future.” Múspell whispered into the redheaded toy’s ear, as her body suddenly started shaking all over. A wordless scream echoed into the ruler’s crotch as her toy began to orgasm repeatedly, leaving her to collapse right then and there as the pleasure overwhelmed her.  
  
The ruler laughed as she rested her head on her hands. Her desire to burn down everything was growing, and her armies were growing thanks to the pet between her legs. All she had to do was turn more and more of the heroes into soldiers, and the world would naturally come to an end. Nifl wouldn’t stand a chance, and neither would the pathetic Askr or Embla.  
  
Especially not if she started targeting the Order of Heroes, using her pet as leverage. The fun had just begun...


End file.
